


Uma Noite Para Esquecer...

by LiaRosswill



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Chantagem, M/M, Tristeza, abuso sexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaRosswill/pseuds/LiaRosswill
Summary: Baseado na fanfic de Izzoso - Superposição. Zach descobre o segredo mais profundo dos irmãos e o usa em seu próprio benefício...O que aconteceu no jato de Zach, depois que Martin, a pedido de Chris, voltou para a Tortuga? Como foram as horas que Chris passou no jato do vilão? Inspirado no trabalho incrível de Izzoso, esta é uma das alternativas...
Relationships: Chris Kratt & Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Uma Noite Para Esquecer...

(*) O que aconteceu depois no jato de Zach...

Depois que Chris se afastou de Martin e foi atrás de Zach, ele sabia que teria que ser forte... Martin, provavelmente não entendera nada, mas voltou para a Tortuga conforme Chris pedira. Ao entrar na sala em que Zach aguardava, Chris viu nos monitores seu irmão sair do jato e voar em direção da nave de tartaruga.  
“Muito bem, Chris! Você se livrou dele!” – disse Zach com um tom triunfante. “Está sendo obediente, bem como eu gosto! Agora podemos nos entreter com coisas mais agradáveis.”  
Chris não respondeu e Zach aproximou-se e ergueu seu queixo para olhar em seu rosto. Acariciou seu rosto, antes de chamar um Zachbot para fazer um curativo no ferimento da testa. Chris, obedientemente deixou que cuidassem de seus machucados. Tirou a camisa para que esfregassem anestésico nos hematomas das costelas também. Depois de terminado, o Zachbot o levou até o aposento onde Zach esperava. Após Chris entrar, o mesmo se posicionou no lado de fora para vigiar a porta.  
“Muito melhor agora... você não fica bem com manchas de sangue!” – Zach ironizou ao vê-lo entrar. “Venha aqui, quero verificar se cuidaram direito desse machucado.”  
Chris aproximou-se devagar, tentando segurar a repulsa que estava sentindo. Zach levantou-se e rodeou Chris examinando-o de alto a baixo. Aparentemente satisfeito, Zach passou a mão pelos cabelos de Chris e puxou-o para um beijo áspero. Sua língua penetrou na boca de Chris, explorando intensamente. As suas mãos serpentearam pelas costas dele e apertaram suas nádegas. Zach empurrou Chris contra a parede enquanto uma mão forçava a cabeça para trás para que pudesse beijar o pescoço, a outra deslizou até a virilha, penetrando na bermuda para acariciar seu membro.  
Chris não esboçou nenhuma reação, se limitando a morder os lábios para não gritar seu desespero. Sentiu as mãos de Zach apalparem seu corpo e se esforçou para não reagir e agredir o vilão.  
“Quero ver você se despir, Chris! Bem devagar, quero apreciar o show!” – ordena Zach se afastando e sentando na cama enorme para tirar os sapatos.  
Sem opção, Chris se curvou para tirar suas botas e as meias. Depois abriu devagar o zíper do suéter e o deixou cair no chão. Obedecendo ao comando de Zach para que se aproximasse, Chris retirou a camiseta preta que usava e começou a abrir o zíper da bermuda...  
“Espere, eu quero fazer isso!” – disse Zach excitado com os olhos brilhantes de luxúria. “Quero ter o prazer de examinar o material antes de saborear.” Ele terminou de abrir a bermuda e a deslizou para baixo, agarrando o comprimento e o massageando. Envergonhado, Chris segurou um soluço, sem poder evitar que a ereção se fizesse.  
Zach acariciou as nádegas nuas, depois se levantou e beijou Chris com ardor. Lambeu seu pescoço e deslizou a língua pelos mamilos, mordiscando levemente. Depois, afastou-se um pouco, abriu as próprias calças e deu ordem para que Chris o ajudasse a se despir.  
Contrariado, Chris ergueu o suéter preto de Zach e o tirou. Depois, começou a abaixar as calças dele. Zach segurou seus cabelos e depois de beijar seus lábios com dureza, mandou que Chris se ajoelhasse.  
“Termine de tirar isso e pode começar a mostrar como faz um boquete bem gostoso. Sei que sabe fazer isso! Teve tempo de sobra para aprender com seu irmão!”  
Chris hesitou, tentando controlar o asco que subia pela garganta. Porém, Zach o ameaçou novamente – “vamos, abra a boca. Quero sentir seus lábios em redor de mim! Ou prefere que eu divulgue o seu segredinho sujo e acabe com a vida de vocês dois?”  
A menção do segredo, Chris fez o que Zach mandava, deslizando o membro pelos lábios, tentando não pensar em nada. Sentiu as mãos de Zach agarrar seus cabelos e empurrar sua cabeça para frente e para trás... Tentou não engasgar.  
“Hmm Mmm... isso! Bom! Muito bom, Chris!” – gemia Zach. “Engula tudo! Ahhhh...”  
De repente, Zach o ergueu, puxando-o pelos cabelos e o jogou sobre a cama. Ele o virou, colocando-o numa posição de quatro e o penetrou, sem qualquer preparação ou aviso. Com fortes estocadas e sem dar tempo para que Chris se ajustasse, começou a bombear sem piedade. O vilão estava impacientemente excitado e também queria puni-lo pela rejeição anterior. Uma sórdida vingança mascarada com uma chantagem suja.  
Ao ser violado, Chris não conseguiu evitar que um grito angustiante escapasse de sua garganta. Instintivamente tentou se afastar, porém Zach segurava seus quadris e continuava a socar cada vez mais rápido. Mordeu a mão para segurar os gemidos dolorosos que chegavam até sua garganta enquanto lágrimas ardentes começaram a escorrer pelo rosto.  
Em certo momento, Zach se retirou e o virou deitado de costas. Afastando suas pernas, ele o penetrou novamente. Felizmente, dessa vez havia um pouco de lubrificação que tornava a penetração menos dolorosa. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Chris tentou relaxar, porém não conseguiu... Chris deixou os braços soltos ao lado do corpo como uma boneca de pano. Só lhe restava aguentar e torcer para que acabasse logo!  
“Ele te fode assim, Chris? É assim que ele te faz gozar?” – Rosnou Zach, ofegando com uma raiva quase assassina enquanto sugava seu pescoço. “Você também chora desse jeito?”  
Sem obter uma resposta de Chris, Zach tomou-lhe a boca com um beijo bruto antes de atingir um orgasmo violento. Alguns espasmos depois e havia terminado. Zach ofegava em cima dele com o rosto encaixado na curva de seu ombro. Logo, após se acalmar um pouco, Zach colou em seus lábios novamente e se retirou...  
Chris rolou para o lado em estado de choque e se encolheu, tentando não cair em um choro desesperado. Não, não podia chorar na frente de Zach... Tinha que se lembrar do motivo disso tudo. Era por si mesmo e, principalmente por Martin. Infelizmente não pôde evitar a cruel comparação entre ambos. Martin sempre fora carinhoso e gentil durante o sexo. Ele sempre se preocupava se Chris estava bem - muito diferente de Zach. Ele se sentiu imundo e nenhum banho poderia limpar essa sujeira.  
“Você foi muito bem, Chris! Sabia que não me decepcionaria.” – Sussurrou Zach em seu ouvido. “Agora vá se limpar e volte aqui para dormir comigo. Estou ansioso para acordar com você em meus braços, antes de termos uma segunda rodada.”  
Sem falar uma palavra, Chris levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até o banheiro para se limpar. Ao sair, começou a se vestir para voltar para a Tortuga, conforme prometera a Martin.  
“O que pensa que está fazendo? Não lhe dei permissão para que se vestisse ainda!” – rosnou Zach com raiva.  
“Preciso voltar para a Tortuga agora.” – respondeu Chris mentalmente exausto. “Ou Martin virá aqui novamente... Eu disse que voltaria logo.”  
“Certo, certo... preferia que ficasse. Mas é melhor que vá, antes que o Blue Boy resolva bancar o herói.” – concordou Zach visivelmente contrariado. “Mas, nenhuma palavra para ele sobre o nosso acordo ou todos saberão a verdade sobre os Wild Kratts!”  
Chris assentiu e antes que chegasse a porta, Zach lhe ameaçou novamente: “não se atreva a me trair com seu irmão! Você agora é meu e somente meu!”  
Ao abrir a porta, Chris encontrou o Zachbot bloqueando a saída. Zach ordenou que ele conduzisse Chris até a porta do jato e o deixasse ir embora.  
Após a saída de Chris, Zach começou a pensar em uma maneira de mantê-lo definitivamente por perto. Não queria que ele se aproximasse de Martin. Uma onda de ciúmes o invadiu e ele decidiu que, na próxima vez que Chris viesse, exigiria que ele se afastasse definitivamente da equipe. Assim que estivesse a bordo do jato novamente, Zach o obrigaria a romper com os Wild Kratts. Um comunicado e pronto! Chris seria seu para sempre. Talvez lhe colocasse uma coleira com uma guia, como um animal de estimação, pensou Zach, antes de adormecer sorrindo satisfeito.

O ar noturno atingiu o rosto de Chris, assim que ele saiu do jato de Zach. Respirou fundo, antes de começar a caminhar de volta a Tortuga. O caminho foi difícil, apesar de a lua iluminar fracamente o caminho através das árvores. Mas, seu corpo estava dolorido, o que dificultava o trajeto. Teve que caminhar devagar para não torcer um tornozelo. Mas prosseguiu tenazmente até a nave de tartaruga.  
Antes de entrar, imaginou que estariam todos dormindo e que conseguiria entrar sem ser notado, principalmente pelo Martin. Não tinha forças para enfrentar as perguntas que inevitavelmente ele faria. Com certeza Martin iria querer uma explicação razoável para o acontecido, o que Chris não podia e nem queria explicar. Era para o bem de todos, ele se consolou com esse pensamento.  
Mas, para seu desespero, Martin estava acordado ainda. Ele o estava esperando para conversar. Chris afastou o irmão e se trancou no banheiro. Arrancou as roupas e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. Por mais que esfregasse, tentando tirar o visgo que as mãos nojentas de Zach deixaram em seu corpo, Chris sentia que nem todos os banhos do mundo seriam suficientes para isso. Pelo menos, agora podia chorar livremente, deixando que suas lágrimas escorressem misturadas à água do chuveiro.  
Demorou propositalmente bastante para que Martin adormecesse e não o questionasse. A estratégia funcionou e quando saiu, ele estava dormindo profundamente. Chris deitou-se em sua cama e tentou dormir um pouco. Sentia-se exausto e, com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria evitar Martin na manhã seguinte também. Com as ameaças de Zach ecoando nos ouvidos, seu sono foi inquieto e cheio de sobressaltos.  
Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, foi acordado com uma mensagem de Zach, exigindo que voltasse ao jato. Chris esfregou os olhos e se levantou devagar. Seu corpo estava bastante dolorido e as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a lhe atormentar. Dormira pouco e muito mal. Vestiu-se devagar e com cuidado para não acordar Martin. Só precisava sair sem fazer barulho e estaria tudo bem...  
Infelizmente, Martin acordara antes que conseguisse escapar...


End file.
